Kaito Jiraiya
Sakaki-machi, Nagano-ken, Japan | resides = Naha-shi, Okinawa-ken, Japan | billed_from = Naha, Okinawa, Japan | music = "Follow Your Generation (Seiryuu Mix)" by ACMA | affiliation = Terminus, Jason Sandman, Natalie Snow | current_efeds = PWA | brand = | previous_efeds = XSF, gO, FCW, TWC, wWC, TNW | alignment = Neutral | wrestling_style = Strong Style/High Flyer | finisher = RYUBAKUDAN (Imploding Senton Bomb) | will = Kick you in the face if you disrespect him, Kill you if you continue to disrespect him | wont = Accept a bribe, Allow anyone to talk about his son or his wife | trainer = Akira Maeda | handler = | debut = July 11, 1999 (Japan debut) March 17, 2001 (America debut) | record = | accomplishments = PWA Light Heavyweight Champion PWA World Heavyweight Champion | retired = }} Jiraiya Kaito (?????, last name first as it is written in Japan) is a professional wrestler employed by Premiere Wrestling Alliance since August 2007. He is a former PWA World Heavyweight champion, a former PWA Light Heavyweight champion, and is also a member of Gundan RTO. Currently residing in Naha, Okinawa, Japan, he has been wrestling in America on and off for the past 7 years. Personal Life Family * Mother: Ayeka Kandagawa (June 15, 1959 - July 7, 1985) age at death: 26 cause of death: car accident From what little is known of her, she was a kind-hearted mother. Treated Kaito like a golden child. * Father: Takao Jiraiya (November 13, 1956 - July 7, 1985) age at death: 28 cause of death: car accident From what little is known of him, he was a strict yet loving father. * Siblings: none known * Miko Sasuki - wife Born: September 3, 1980 (age 28) Daughter of Akira Sasuki. Kaito's childhood crush. Married Kaito toward the end of 2005. Live together in Okinawa with their newborn son, Masato. * Masato Jiraiya - son Born: July 6, 2008 (age 3 months) Kaito and Miko's newborn son. Delivered in St. Luke's Hospital in Tokyo, Japan. Looked to as a source of complete focus in Kaito's life. Other People In His Life * Akira Sasuki - sensei and father figure Born: January 17, 1940 (age 68) Took Kaito in when both parents were pronounced dead. Raised him as one of his own, but knew there would come a day in which Kaito would want to know the truth about his parents. Taught Kaito the ways of the Samurai. * Kenji Yasutoko - friend, classmate, and big brother figure Born: August 5, 1979 (age 29) The alternate voice of reason in Kaito's life. He assumed the role when Kaito disbanded from their sensei's care. Has his own way of teaching Kaito about the trials of life. * Yousuke Bitou - classmate Born: March 3, 1965 (age 43) The main antagonist in Kaito's life. Loyal to Kenji, but hated the thought of Kaito seeking Kenji's help. Considers Kaito to be weak-minded, and constantly chides Kenji for even considering helping Kaito out. * Kinjo Takagami - classmate Born: unknown The only thing known about him is that he is a ninja, and views Kaito as nothing but a samurai version of himself. Other than that, his role in Kaito's life is unknown to this day. * Joe Higuchi - head of the GHC Commission Born: unknown Semi-responsible for introducing Kaito to the world of professional wrestling. Responsible for banning Kaito from executing his JIENDO finisher whenever he competes in Japan. History N-Pro It wasn't until July of 1999 that Kaito got his start in the wrestling world at age 17. It was then that he was signed to N-Pro (which is short for Nagano Professional Wrestling). Here, he had his first few matches under the masked identity of "J!"... "J!" being N-Pro's adaptation of a superhero. Under this name, "J!" would concentrate more on his superhero poses than he would his opponents. He would assume this identity for three months before ultimately losing his mask in a Mask vs Career match against Kenji Yasutoko. To this day, Kaito considers Kenji Yasutoko to be an ally after having helped him finally rid himself of the masked identity. His next role in N-Pro would be that of his actual self. This time he would be known only by his last name, "Jiraiya". This would be the identity that made him well known throughout the Japanese wrestling circuit. "Jiraiya" was simply put a "samurai possessed." He would approach every match in samurai-like attire with the intention of fighting until he could not fight anymore. It was this act of bravery that catapulted him up in the rankings in N-Pro. Under this identity, he would go on to win the Jr. Heavyweight championship a total of 6 times and spark feuds with Hidetoshi Shirakawa and Shin Nagano. While wrestling for N-Pro, Jiraiya would make several appearances in other promotions as well. Most notably All Japan and Michinoku Pro. XSF But it wasn't until March of 2001 that Jiraiya was approached by a wrestling promoter from America about a possible stint overseas in a company known as Xtreme Street Fighting. Jiraiya, age 19 at the time, was uneasy about wrestling in a place that he wasn't familiar with, but he took the offer anyway. The company got its start at the same time that Jiraiya's American wrestling career began. Within two weeks after making his American debut, Jiraiya became the first-ever XSF Heavyweight champion by dethroning Mike Kinkade on the first episode of XtremEMeasureZ. However, the title reign would only last a week as he would lose it to FastFashion at the following XtremEMeasureZ show. Jiraiya would spend a year wrestling for the promotion and ultimately go on to align himself with the biggest stable in the company, the Ruff Ryders. He would also win the International Title on 2 separate occasions, as well as secure the Tag Team titles on 3 different occasions (with different partners each time). Thus becoming the most decorated wrestler in XSF history. It was also in this promotion that he was dubbed the "Rising Son"... a name that would stick around with him for years. GFWA Omega About halfway through his stint in XSF, Jiraiya was contacted by a small independent promotion about working a few shows with them. The promotion was an offspring of the original Global Wrestling Federation of America (GFWA) called GFWA Omega, or "gO" for short. No sooner had he entered the promotion in November 2001, Jiraiya was aligned with the New Dynasty, lead by Bronx and Brooklyn, and was immediately thrown into the Omega Championship picture by competing for the belt against Jonny Casanova. He would win the title amidst a ton of controversy and would spend the next month proving himself to be worthy of the title. He would finish off the year having proved his worth but ultimately losing the Omega Championship to Angelica Dawson on New Year's Eve. Jiraiya would continue to compete in the promotion for 6 more months. During this time, he had accomplished the unthinkable by defeating the Heavyweight Champion, Frostie, in a non-title match, thus earning him a shot at becoming the new GHC Heavyweight champion. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be as Frostie, after several tries to put the Rising Son away, finally managed to do so. From there, Jiraiya would regroup from the bumps and scars, and become involved in a Triple Crown rally for the coveted Triple Crown Titles... which consisted of a Junior Title, a TV Title, and an Extreme Title. At the close of the company, Jiraiya would ultimately win the Triple Crown Titles by defeating the person that brought him in... Bronx. FCW and wWC Before Jiraiya would be faced with returning to Japan, he would be approached by another independent promotion known as First Class Wrestling. He would periodically wrestle for this promotion while also appearing in various other promotions throughout the world. During his tenure in and out of FCW, Jiraiya was approached by a recruiter for an up-and-coming promotion looking to make it into the big leagues... World Wrestling Corporation. Jiraiya was signed to a long-term deal, but the company faltered 4 months after it had started. So Jiraiya found himself back in FCW wrestling on a part-time basis again. During this run, he managed to make a splash in the Xtreme Fighting and Cruiserweight divisions. TWC Jiraiya's first true test of his abilities came within a few months after his second run in FCW began. An Independent promotion known as Tradition Wrestling Council expressed a great interest in signing the young Japanese superstar. It was in this promotion that Jiraiya's charisma, endurance, and physicality would be tested to the utmost extremes. It was in this promotion that the Kaito Jiraiya we know of today exists... the one that is willing to put his very own life on the line just to achieve victory, no matter who is in the ring with him... ally or enemy. Some sources say that while competing for TWC, Jiraiya lost several ounces of blood and had broken his ankle, a few ribs, and fractured part of his skull. Despite all of this, Jiraiya refused to give up during his matches, instilling a sense of fear in his opponents. It was these acts that caused those in the TWC locker room to respect him. However, Jiraiya was not happy with having to commit his life week in and week out, so he and TWC parted ways. FCW, the third run Jiraiya would return to FCW for a third run. In this run, he would adhere to the nickname he earned while in TWC... the Black Dragon. With the new nickname came a new attitude toward everyone, as well as the second highest prize FCW had to offer... the International Championship. Jiraiya would be the last person to hold the International Championship as during his run, it was converted into the TV Title. Within a few months after Jiraiya had returned for his third run, FCW met its untimely finish as well and closed its doors in June 2004. Jiraiya would not hear from another wrestling promotion ever again. TNW That was... until a month later. While residing in Naha, Jiraiya was contacted by the former head of wWC about participating in a new company he was running, called Total Non-Stop Wrestling. Without any hesitation, Jiraiya agreed to the terms and became TNW's first signee. His first act was to be among the original 16 members of the roster in a tournament to crown a new World Heavyweight champion. However, Jiraiya was eliminated in the first round. But that wouldn't stop him as a month later, he would make a name for himself by defeating three other people in a 2-Tier Cage Match to become the first-ever Ultimate X champion. Jiraiya would then continue to raise the bar in that division, until tragedy struck. Jiraiya's then-girlfriend, Sasuki Miko, would be kidnapped by a group known as The Suits, lead by the owner of TNW, Daz Van Dyke. Jiraiya would be faced with the ultimate decision... give up the Ultimate X title, win the World Heavyweight title, and win Miko back? Or keep the Ultimate X title and never see Miko again? Reluctantly, Jiraiya gave up the Ultimate X title for a shot at the World Heavyweight champion at the November supercard, Redemption. After almost 45 minutes, Jiraiya would do the unthinkable and defeat the then-undefeated champion. Jiraiya became the 2nd World Heavyweight champion and ultimately won back Miko. Jiraiya would finish off the year still the World Heavyweight champion. 2005 would be the year "better off less-talked-about" for Jiraiya. Despite starting off the year defending his title against Jostrodomus inside a Steel Cage, Jiraiya would begin having credibility issues. He would begin losing match after match on the road to the next supercard, Conviction, and his next title defense against Omar Owens. The pressure started getting to the champion, causing him to lose the title to Omar at Conviction in February. Things only got worse as the year progressed. Jiraiya began struggling to achieve victories in his matches, only to fall short of his goals. Bound For Glory 2 would be the last show Jiraiya competed in before his contract expired. Thus ending the era of the Rising Son. Jiraiya wouldn't be seen on TV again or in any other promotion for the next nine months. Enter the Black Dragon! It wouldn't be until March of 2006 that Jiraiya was contacted by then-acting Commissioner of TNW, The Butcher. In one of his last roles in office, The Butcher would sign Jiraiya to a new TNW contract, but suggested that Jiraiya compete in the developmental leagues before returning to the TNW airwaves. Jiraiya would spend two months in the developmental leagues, honing his craft and ultimately changing his attitude and style. Thus giving birth to what the world witnessed in May. Jiraiya made his triumphant return to the TNW airwaves by targeting then-World Heavyweight champion, Scorpion, and almost lighting him on fire. The world watched in shock and horror as Jiraiya became known as the "Black Dragon", Kaito. An entity that cared only about inflicting pain on those he faced. He was quicker, stronger, and also delivered his strikes with much more force and with great precision. It would be this entity that would tear through the ranks throughout the remainder of 2006, engaging in a seemingly blood feud with JJ Biggs and becoming World Heavyweight champion for the second time at Redemption 3 in October... in a match designed by Kaito himself, the Ring of Fire! Another match against his bitter rival, JJ Biggs, would ensue a month later under the terms of a Last Man Standing match. It would be in this match that Kaito would introduce the world to the maneuver that was deemed "banned in Japan"... a Front-Flip Legsweep DDT that he refers to as JIENDO (translation: "The End"). That maneuver put an end to the blood feud between the two individuals as Kaito managed to retain the World Heavyweight championship. Kaito would then go on to finish the year still the World Heavyweight champion by defeating Bryce Michaels and Kenshiro Hibiki, a long-time friend of his, in a Triple Threat match at Xmas Chaos. TNW 2007 2007 had all the makings of a possible "Year of the Dragon". Kaito began the year still the World Heavyweight champion, just as he did back in 2005. Waiting for him in the wings, however, was the oldest member of the TNW roster known as The Butcher. Butcher had won his #1 Contendership by defeating Valentine Lionheart at Xmas Chaos in December 2006. In what was being built up between champion and contender as a respectable match, things made a turn for the worse when the owner of TNW tried to bribe The Butcher into throwing the match for $5million. Kaito did not like the idea of their friendly competition being fixed in such a way that he blamed Butcher for even considering the bribe. Due to Kaito's hot head and his inability to listen to Butcher's reason, Kaito would ultimately lose the World Heavyweight title to Butcher at TNW's first-ever PPV event, Conviction. Kaito would spend the next month forcing Butcher to prove his worth as a champion, as he felt that the fans wouldn't believe him to be the true champion. Even going as far as to challenge Butcher to a rematch in his home country of Japan in the Butcher's own specialty match... the Butch Match... and escalating the stakes so much that they would literally put both of their lives on the line. Butcher, having had enough of Kaito's antics, agreed to the terms and faced the Black Dragon at Destiny on the last leg of the tour of Japan... the Tokyo Dome, which was the setting for TNW's second PPV event, Destiny. Butcher may have emerged from the match victorious, but both competitors suffered considerable damage from it. Kaito would then spend the next 6 months in St. Luke's Hospital in Tokyo, receiving treatment for the extent of his injuries and massive blood loss. While he was in recovery, rumors were flying rampant on when/if he would be returning to action. But before any of the rumors could be confirmed, his longtime friend Kenji Yasutoko took it upon himself to enlist in the aide of four of Kaito's friends... Terminus, Nighthawk, and Japan Air (Kenshiro Hibiki and Jubei Iwakura)... to help avenge his near-fatal loss at the hands of The Butcher. PWA Unfortunately... upon Kaito's triumphant return to the squared circle, Total Non-Stop Wrestling came to a close. But a new promotion was borne out of the closing... Premiere Wrestling Alliance. By default, Jiraiya Kaito was signed to compete with this company under the ownership of former TNW X Champion, Chris Wilkins. Kaito would choose to compete for the first time in America and in his entire wrestling career under his full name. With his return came the biggest wake-up call directed at one of his now-former friends, Nighthawk. For an entire month, he would focus solely on making his former friend's life a living hell for his inability to carry out a request bestowed upon him by Kaito's wife, Sasuki Miko, and his best friend, Yasutoko Kenji. Jiraiya Kaito would go on to form an alliance with the one person who did carry out their request and that Kaito can still consider a friend, Terminus. Together with the third member to join their alliance, Jason Sandman, they became collectively known as Gundan RTO (pronounced GOON-dan R-T-O, which translates to "RTO Army" in English). This would cause Jiraiya Kaito's newfound rival, Nighthawk, to create a group of his own called Los Hell Brothers. For an entire month, these two groups would rip each other apart... pitting RTO member Terminus against LHB members Nighthawk and Valentine Lionheart, RTO member Jiraiya Kaito against all members of Los Hell Brothers, and RTO member Jason Sandman against LHB member Valentine Lionheart. This feud also pitted Jiraiya Kaito and Nighthawk against one another over the PWA Light Heavyweight title, which Kaito would win and become the first holder of the title. But two months later, Nighthawk would score perhaps the biggest upset in his career by unseating Jiraiya Kaito as the Light Heavyweight champ. 2008: Year of Controversy? 2008 for Jiraiya Kaito has been rife with confusion and controversy. For starters, he was left off the first PPV card of the year, much to his dismay. This led to rumors flying rampant about him leaving PWA. But the rumors were quickly put to rest when he resurfaced in a PWA ring one week later. Although his long-time friend, Yasutoko Kenji, would further his humiliation by revoking Jiraiya Kaito's theme music and make him work for the right to have it back. Also he was given many chances to snatch the #1 Contendership to the coveted PWA World Heavyweight championship, leading many to believe that his time had finally come to claim what has eluded him thus far. But even with all of those attempts, he still failed in his quest to claim the contendership. As far as the controversial part of the year, that all stemmed off of a 2nd gimmick he adopted while in PWA... Thunder Kite. The gimmick was rumored to have been a short-term plan since Jiraiya Kaito was using it as a disguise to throw off his most hated enemy, JJ Biggs. A tournament was created with the winner receiving a shot at the newly established PWA Premiere Championship, which was conveniently held by JJ Biggs. The final match came down to Ryan Shane versus Chris Michaels versus Thunder Kite, with Thunder Kite becoming victorious by pinning Chris Michaels. However the victory was cut short when Board of Directors members Wren Chesney and Victor Cornelius Roberts announced that "Thunder Kite" wasn't a contracted wrestler and therefore could no longer appear in a PWA ring. There was also backstage heat between "Thunder Kite" and another wrestler, but the details behind that are sketchy. Despite the controversy, Jiraiya Kaito has returned to competing for his shot at the World Heavyweight championship. Again, fans and wrestlers alike felt that his time was soon to come. High Stakes (which took place on July 2nd) was the proving point as Jiraiya Kaito was set to square off against fellow RTO member, Jason Sandman, for the title. In a match that seemed to have been going the way of the champion Jason Sandman, Jiraiya Kaito made a miraculous comeback and finished off his RTO comrade with a finishing move that has never been seen before... a Dragon Screw Neck Whip that was later discovered to be called IAIDOU (pronounced ee-AY-doe)... and later changed to SHINE (pronounced SHE-nay). Currently, Jiraiya Kaito holds the distinction of being not only the lightest World Heavyweight champion in PWA (the previous record was set by his other RTO comrade, Terminus), but also the only World Heavyweight champion to have ever held the Light Heavyweight championship. Controversial Invitational Throughout his reign, Jiraiya Kaito introduced the world to a concept known as the Kaito Invitational... a block tournament pitting 4 wrestlers against one another in a points-based system, and the one with the most points at the end earning a shot at the World Heavyweight title against Jiraiya Kaito at the next PPV event, Point of No Return. And while that was going on, Jiraiya Kaito took it upon himself to request that he face nothing but the best that PWA had to offer in order to better prepare himself for the winner of the invitational. In the end, it was Dade Davis who won the invitational and the right to face Jiraiya Kaito for the PWA World Heavyweight championship at "Point of No Return". In a match that saw a lot of back-and-forth action between champion and challenger, the ending was a little misconstrued as it seemed as if Jiraiya Kaito kicked out of Dade Davis' "No Class" finisher, but the referee had made it official that Dade Davis did indeed defeat the Seiryuu, bringing Jiraiya Kaito's reign as World Champion to a grinding halt... 1 month and 21 days later. However, the title was declared vacant the following day after Dade Davis and newly-crowned Premiere Champion, Ryan Shane, followed Chris Michaels out of PWA after "Point of No Return" went off the air. The entire PWA locker room was in an uproar about this decision and sudden vacancies of both top-tier titles; the Seiryuu included as he was the one that had dropped the World Heavyweight title to Dade Davis. Ring of Fire This match has only made it to the airwaves twice in Kaito Jiraiya's illustrious career. The match, however, has taken place three times... once in Japan and twice in America. It is a match designed to keep intruders out and the participants in. The ring would be surrounded on the outside area by a ring of fire that would be lit at the sound of the bell. There are No Countouts and No Disqualifications. Unlike normal Inferno Matches... if you happened to be burned by the fire, you do not lose the match. The match would continue regardless. The only way to win the match would be by pinfall or submission. The first instance of this match making it to the airwaves was when Kaito and JJ Biggs fought in this grueling match at TNW's "Redemption 3" for Biggs' World Heavyweight title. Both members suffered severe burns from the match, but it was Kaito who was able to shut out the pain long enough to capture the win. The second time this match was shown was in PWA when Kaito faced Shaun Andrews for the number one contendership to the PWA World Heavyweight championship. Neither individual were aware that the match would take place until the day of the Mob Rules pay-per-view. Again, the match would take its toll on both competitors by causing some minor to severe burns... some of which reached 2nd degree status. But in the end, Kaito would muster up enough strength to put away Shaun Andrews for the win. In Wrestling *As Jiraiya Kaito: Big Match Finisher: SHINE!!! ("DIE!!!" Dragon Screw Neck Whip with opponent draped over the top rope) Regular Match Finisher: JIENDO!!! ("THE END!!!" Front-Flip Legsweep DDT) * Regular Match Finisher: TODOME DA! ("FINAL HIT!" Sitout Back to Belly Piledriver) Regular Match Finisher: RYUBAKUDAN ("Dragon Bomb" Inverted Senton Bomb) ** Ore Ga Kaito! ("I am Kaito!" Inverted Hurricanrana) Jingai Kikku ("Foreigner Kick" Slingshot over a downed opponent into a Back Heel Kick to the face) Seiryuu Kikku ("Azure Dragon Kick" Shining Wizard Feint into a back heel kick) Soraiga Kikku ("Soaring Kick" Running Suicide Dropkick to outside) K.O. Kikku ("K.O. Kick" Spinning Roundhouse Kick to running opponent) Release Dragon Suplex Dragon Sleeper Dragon Clutch Dragonrana Asai DDT Fisherman's Buster Rolling Thunder/Standing Moonsault combo Rolling wheel kick Nipsegiri (Kip-Up Enzuigiri) Enzuigiri Facewash Headscissors Takedown into a Headscissor Armbar *As Thunder Kite: Finishing Move: Thunder Clap (Springboard Inverted Hurricanrana) Lightning Strike (Top-Rope Running Dropkick) Hurricanrana Tornado DDT Sling Blade Clothesline Fisherman's Suplex Dropsault * * denotes that Kaito Jiraiya is forbidden to execute the move in Japan. * ** denotes that Kaito Jiraiya is the inventor of the move. Title History Theme Musics A list of songs that Jiraiya Kaito has used throughout his entire career. The most recent one being on top: * "Follow Your Generation" by Acma * "Lyrics of Sitar" by artist unknown (July 1999 - February 2002 in N-Pro, XSF, and FCW) * National Anthem of Japan (November 2001 - August 2005 in GFWA Omega, wWC, TWC, and TNW) * "The Dragon King Has Left the Building" by Vince Pontarelli (May 2006 - October 2006 in TNW) * "Ka-En-No-Mai" by Akitaka Tohyama (October 2006 - December 2007 in TNW and PWA) Notable Allies * Japan Air (Kenshiro Hibiki and Jubei Iwakara) * Terminus Notable Feuds * Dude of Berk (XSF) * Jonny Casanova (gO) * Bronx (gO) * Jolly Potter (wWC) * The Suits (TNW) * JJ Biggs (TNW and PWA) * The Butcher (TNW) * Nighthawk (FCW and PWA) * Shaun Andrews (PWA) Greatest Matches * vs. Kenji Yasutoko - N-Pro - Mask vs Career (loss) * vs. Mike Kinkade - XSF - Heavyweight Championship 2 out of 3 Falls (title win) * vs. Angelica Dawson - GFWA Omega - Omega Championship match (loss) * vs. Frostie - GFWA Omega - non-title match (win) * vs. Frostie - GFWA Omega - GHC Heavyweight Championship match (loss) * vs. Ricky Green vs. Bronx - GFWA Omega - Triple Crown Championship Iron Man match * vs. Bronx - GFWA Omega - Triple Crown Championship match (title win) * vs. Jolly Potter - wWC - International Championship match (loss) * vs. Maelstrom - TNW - World Heavyweight Championship match (title win) * vs. Jostrodomus - TNW - World Heavyweight Championship Steel Cage match (title defense) * vs. Omar Owens - TNW - World Heavyweight Championship match (title loss) * vs. JJ Biggs - TNW - Opportunistic Eight Finals (loss) * vs. Maelstrom vs. Darkside vs. Bryce Michaels - TNW - World Champions Showcase (loss) * vs. JJ Biggs - TNW - World Heavyweight Championship Ring Of Fire match (title win) * vs. Terminus - TNW (time-limit draw) * vs. JJ Biggs - TNW World Heavyweight Championship Last Man Standing match (title defense) * vs. The Butcher - TNW - World Heavyweight Championship match (title loss) * vs. The Butcher - TNW - World Heavyweight Championship Butch Match * vs. Nighthawk vs. Zex - PWA - Light Heavyweight Championship Ladder match (title win) * vs. Nighthawk - PWA - Light Heavyweight Championship "I Quit! / I Respect You!" match (title defense) * vs. Shaun Andrews - PWA - Ring Of Fire match (win) * vs. Bryce Michaels - PWA (win) * vs. Jason Sandman - PWA - World Heavyweight Championship match (title win) * vs. Chris Michaels - PWA (time-limit draw) Trivia * Although Kaito has the appearance and the mannerisms of a Cruiserweight, he doesn't like being referred to as such and chooses not to affiliate himself in only the Cruiserweight division of any promotion he wrestles for. * A list of injuries/damages Kaito has sustained over the years: sprained ankle, cracked ribs, broken arm, massive lacerations to his skull, puncture wounds along his spinal column, massive blood loss (see TWC). * In his second match on US soil, Kaito became a World Heavyweight champion (see XSF). In his third match, he lost the title. * Kaito has declared TNW's "Redemption" Supercard/PPV to be "The Kaito Show" simply based on the fact that he has walked out of that show as a World Heavyweight champion on two separate occasions... in 2004 and in 2006. However, Kaito did not appear at the 2005 Redemption show, due to the fact that he was not employed by TNW at the time. * PWA marks the first time in his career that Kaito is competing under his full name. Normally, he competes under either his first name only or his last name only. Miscellaneous Always Carries: wallet, sunglasses Childhood Idol: Sho Kosugi Constellation: Capricorn Dislikes: anyone that chooses to disrespect him, stupidity, people with egos, déjà vu, disappointment Favorite Animal: Dog Favorite Foods: Sushi, Goma-Ae, Chirashizushi, Ramen, Onigiri, Pocky, Kasugai Hobbies: swimming, meditating Motivations: respect, fame, women, children (especially his son) Tattoos: upper left arm, left pectoral Treasures: family keepsakes Weaknesses: talking, shopping, food See Also Premiere Wrestling Alliance External Links * PWA Website * PWA Forums * first TNW Website * second TNW Website * TNW Forums Kaito Jiraiya Kaito Jiraiya Kaito Jiraiya Kaito Jiraiya